User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these champions would win? Part 8
It is once again time to cross words as if they were swords and decide the fates of champions. But first, let me announce last weeks winner. (This one will have to be shorter than usual because circumstances have forced me to use an IPad on 18% charge) Last week, I asked you all to choose between Braum and Trundle in a duel to the death, and boy did you guys deliver! The winner, by a fair margin, is... Braum, the Heart of the Freiljord! This was a close debate, but my decision became clear fairly early on. Trundle has many advantages, from sapping his foes life force to environmental control to generally being the smarter combatant, but at the end of the day, he does not have the right kind of advantages to get the shorter odds in a fight with Braum. When he punched through that mountain, Braum demonstrated extraordinary strength and (thanks to Newton's third law) durability. Paired with his indestructible shield, Braum can weather anything that Trundle could possible throw at him or strike him with. Trundle, on the other hand, does not have a way of dealing with Braums mountain-crushing fists. He could try to dodge them, but acrobatics are not the strong suit of troll-kind. Trundle would have difficulty dodging a punch, and one punch would be all it would take. Many of you have mentioned that Trundles saving grace would be his wit and willingness to fight dirty. I considered the effectiveness of tactics such as playing dead and faking being wounded in the context of this duel, as they seemed to be the tactics that Trundle would do, and I found them wanting. These gambits rely on the opponent not acting aggressively towards the deceiver because they are not a real threat anymore. If Braum decided to make sure Trundle was dead by smashing his face in instead of walking away or checking for a pulse, Trundle would be screwed. All in all, Trundle would rely too much on luck when using these particular tactics, which is not a winning strategy. That is all that I have to say on this debate, moving on to next one. Many a champion prides themselves on the quality of weapon they bring into the fray, but these next champions ask why they would be satisfied with one weapon when they have five on each hand. Warwick, The Blood Hunter and Volibear, The Thunders Roar are two of the leagues more ferocious combatants. But who is the fiercer foe? These two will be fighting in a Taiga forest, so there will be plenty of snow and pine trees. The ground is rough in general and the southeast corner of the arena is substantially lower in elevation compared to the surrounding terrain. There are many fallen trees and icy patches to add to its charm. Volibear will start in the North end of the map and Warwick will start in the southwest. Neither knows where the other is. That is all I have to say, so after you read the rules you may start debating. Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favour. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Friday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. '' ''To make things easier, I will also provide the enviroment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accomodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable ingame (so no health potions or Rabadans deathcap or the like). A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armour and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions. I'm looking at you, Miss Fortune), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes observations, judgements and the journal of justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only otheir beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings). Help from sentient allies (such as Gangplanks Cannon Barrage) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that Corkis' ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and The legs on Rumbles mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. Category:Blog posts